The present invention relates in general to a data processing system. More particularly, and not by way of limitation, the present invention is directed to a system and method for accessing a conference system.
As a time and cost-effective alternative to face-to-face meetings, businesses utilize conference systems in order to host virtual meetings. Before a virtual meeting, a meeting attendee receives a telephone number and at least one passcode via a message such as an e-mail message or a meeting reminder from a calendar program. The meeting attendee first dials the telephone number to access the conference system, and when prompted, dials at least one access code to access a particular virtual meeting corresponding to the access code.
Disadvantages to such a conference system are that: (1) the user is required to quickly learn a large number of digits (e.g., a ten-digit telephone number and an eight-digit passcode) and (2) the user frequently has to manually dial the telephone number and passcode. If the user forgets, transposes, or otherwise incorrectly enters a digit, the user is required to start the entire dialing process over. If the user attempts to contact the conference system via a mobile phone, the user frequently has to switch between the phone dialer and the message containing the telephone number and passcode in order to successfully enter the required digits.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have a system and method for connecting a conference system that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. The present invention provides such a system and method.